warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gingertail's Stand
Gingerpaw is an ordinary apprentice. Apprenticed to Harrierwing, he tries his hardest to hunt, do apprentice chores and patrol. But when MoonClan starts to steal territory, attacking the cats that are weak, or alone, Gingerpaw needs to make a stand, for what is right. Allegiances RainClan Leader: Bramblestar - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Leopardmist - Golden she-cat with black spots Medicine-cat: Leafsedge - White she-cat with green eyes Warriors- Squirrelfur - Redish brown she-cat with a fluffy tail Swiftwind - Black and white tom with amber eyes Flashpelt - Flame coloured tom with lightning yellow eyes Frostfire - Brown and white tabby tom Rainpelt - Bluish-grey she-cat with blue eyes Mistystream - Black and white she-cat with a misty blue paw Firetail - Flame coloured she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Barkpaw Redheart - Dark redish brown tom with small stripes on his tail Owltail - Brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail Clawfeather - White tom with amber eyes Thornflight - Brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Mistypaw Dawnlight - Ginger she-cat Dusktail - Dark brown tabby tom Goldfur - Golden she-cat Silverfire - Silver she-cat with a flame coloured fringe Apprentice, Hailpaw Bronzefeather - Bronze she-cat Thistlefire - White tom with spiky ginger fur tips Nettleflight - Brown tabby spiked furred she-cat Harrierwing - Black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Gingerpaw Copperflight - Dark ginger tabby she-cat Owlflight - Brown tabby tom Eaglefeather - Silver tabby tom with green eyes Flamefur - Flame coloured she-cat Finchsplash - Ginger she-cat with green eyes Sootcloud - Black tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Lilypaw - Silver tabby she-cat Hailpaw - Gray tom with green eyes Gingerpaw - Ginger tabby tom with emerald green eyes Mistypaw - Bluish-grey she-cat with green eyes Barkpaw - Brown tabby tom with green eyes Queens: Daisyfeather - White she-cat with Thistlefire's kits (Lovekit - Cream she-cat and Rustykit - Flame coloured tom) Elders: Eelclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Clawheart - Tatty light brown tom Chapter 1 Gingerkit was scuffling with his littermates in the nursery.''They were six moons old, and almost ready to become apprentices. Rainpelt always looked at them with pride, knowing that they would make outstanding warriors. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high tree for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar, the leader of RainClan was sitting, perched up high in the tree, waiting for all the cats to gather. Gingerkit looked at his littermates. "It must be Lilypaw and Hailpaw! They must be becoming warriors!" Mistykit exclaimed, bouncing on her paws. The two apprentices had finished their final assessment early that morning. Barkkit scattered out the den and into the long grass that surrounded the nursery. Gingerkit and Mistykit followed. Bramblestar raised her tail for silence. "Lilypaw and Hailpaw have finished their final assessment this morning and I am going to make them warriors." There was a slight pause. "I Bramblestar, Leader of RainClan ask StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have tried hard to learn the ways of your code and I ask you to commend them warriors in their turn." She paused, twitching her tail and continued. "Lilypaw, from this day on you shall be known as Lilyleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and I hope that you can use it to protect the Clan." Lilyleaf puffed out her chest. Gingerkit had alwas envied the beautiful white she-cat. "Hailpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Hailclaw. StarClan honors your ability to hunt and fight for the Clan." Hailclaw dipped his head. "Lilyleaf! Hailclaw! Lilyleaf! Hailclaw!" The Clan yowled. Bramblestar signaled with her tail for the Clan to calm down. "While I still have the opportunity, I would like to make three new apprentices." Gingerkit looked at Mistykit and Barkkit in berwilderment. "It must be us!" Rainpelt padded up to them. "I wouldn't have thought that Bramblestar would have done it today!" She said starting to groom her kits. "We'll be fine!" Barkkit mewed as he squirmed free from her grip. The three littermates padded up. "These three kits have reached their sixth moon and we are going to welcome them as apprentices of RainClan. Mistykit, from this day on you shall be known as Mistypaw, until you receive your warrior name. Thornflight, you have proved yourself a worthy warrior. I hope you can pass on these skills to Mistypaw." They touched noses. Gingerkit looked at them, envying the moment. ''Who will my mentor be? "Barkkit, from this day on you shall be known as Barkpaw. Firetail, you haven't mentored an apprentice in a while. You will be mentor to Barkpaw. Pass on all your skills to this young apprentice." Gingerkit was twitching his tail in excitement, as Bramblestar called his kit name for the last time. "From this day on you shall be known as Gingerpaw, until you become a warrior. Harrierwing, Leopardmist was your mentor. As you have not had an apprentice, you will be mentor to Gingerpaw." He touched noses with his new mentor. "Mistypaw! Barkpaw! Gingerpaw!" The Clan yelled out. Gingertail could hear Rainpelt was yowling the loudest. Gingerpaw padded over to Harrierwing. Harrierwing is one of the kindest cats in the Clan! He visited us a lot when we were still kits! And Gingerpaw could tell Harrierwing was excited too. Chapter 2 "Harrierwing! Harrierwing! What will we do?" Gingerpaw was itching to get out of camp. "Well. Gingerpaw. I'm glad to be mentoring you. We will explore our territory." Firetail padded over. "Do you want to come with me? I have already had an apprentice, so I hope you don't mind listening to me." Harrierwing dipped his head. "Of course, Firetail. Shall we take Thornflight and Mistypaw too?" "No. Thornflight already went through the barrier. She's going to show Mistypaw how to gather moss." "Ok." The four cats bounded through the thorn barrier. Gingerpaw couldn't believe his eyes. The trees are so tall! Harrierwing had shown them the MoonClan Category:Rainpelt&Bluestar's Fanfics